


friction

by orphan_account



Series: ready, set, go [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Armin Arlert, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Top Eren Yeager, Trans Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A week after the incident of Armin eagerly sucking his best friend off, he finds himself craving more. So he can't help but give in when Eren comes to his room asking for it.





	friction

**Author's Note:**

> here's part two! armin being trans is more important to this fic, if you don't like that headcanon there's nothing forcing you to read this. also eren makes them choose a safeword in this but thats cos he wants to establish one early, not bc there's anything in this fic that particularly requires one. eren just wants to set boundaries
> 
> expect more of this series soon, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> edit: i changed the title because i'm bad at them lol

Armin lays on his bed, earbuds in playing loud music that he hums along to. It's some romantic song with ukulele and soft vocals, the kind of song Eren playfully teases him for listening to. He likes this type of music. It's gentle and sweet. He listens to a lot of stuff, but right now as he stares up at the ceiling thinking about Eren, this feels the most appropriate. His hands are resting gently on his stomach and he lets out a sigh when the song reaches its end, closing his eyes and waiting for the next one to start. He must have accidentally put his phone on shuffle though, because the song that plays next is something heavy with loud bass that startles Armin enough to sit up straight and let out a yelp of surprise.

When he does, he sees Eren stood at the foot of his bed, just staring. Armin can feel his cheeks turning pink. He removes his earbuds, the song still resonating through them until he presses the stop button on his phone screen.

It's been a week since the incident of Eren walking in on Armin masturbating, and the latter practically begging to suck his cock. He still isn't sure what came over him then, and the thought of it makes him embarrassed even now. Truthfully, he's imagined it countless times. He's not sure when those thoughts started. Maybe in their last year of high school, when Eren's hair had grown out long enough for him to put it up in a ponytail, when he started needing to shave regularly and he lost most of the teenage acne that had caused him insecurity for the past few years. He'd grown a little taller by then too, only a few inches but enough for it to be noticeable, enough that Mikasa couldn't argue they were the same height anymore. Or maybe it was when they started college and met Reiner, who Eren now meets at the gym every weekend, and he started to develop muscles. Damn, those muscles. Armin vividly remembers one time Eren wore a loose tank top and he found himself fantasizing about those biceps for _weeks_.

It's not that Armin's jealous. He doesn't want Eren's muscles or height or facial hair (at least the possibility of facial hair, until Mikasa demands that he shaves it off). It's not that Armin wants to be manly and strong like Eren, not at all. But he's self-conscious about the softness of his jawline, the roundness of his cheeks, the way his body is plump in the wrong places. His voice is too high-pitched, embarrassingly so. His chest is one of the worst things, even though it's relatively flat. It's still _there_ , obvious enough that if he doesn't bind people instantly assume he's a girl. Being skinny doesn't help that. Nonetheless he's thankful for his small chest and narrow waist, even though they make him insecure, because he knows it could be far worse.

His attention turns back to Eren, who's watching him with a smirk. “How long have you been there?” Armin asks, feigning annoyance. He doesn't mind the attention. Honestly, it's a little arousing.

He's officially been dating Eren for a week, but so far not much has changed, and they haven't done anything sexual again. He _wants_ to. Of course he wants to, but he can't help feeling like it's not his place to initiate it.

“A while,” Eren responds, shrugging casually. He walks over and sits on the end of Armin's bed, still looking at him. “You look cute when you're daydreaming.”

Armin pouts, again pretending to be irritated. “How'd you know I was daydreaming?”

“I could see you smiling,” Eren tells him, “You were thinking about kissing me, right?”

Is he that much of an open book? Armin's always been the intuitive one, and although Eren may not be good at reading most people he always seems to know what his best friend is thinking. No, boyfriend. Armin's technically his boyfriend now, he reminds himself, feeling a bit dizzy at the thought.

“Yeah, cos that's all I ever think about,” he teases Eren, batting his eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

“And sucking my cock,” Eren says, no hesitation in his voice. Armin flushes. “Because you're dirty like that.”

Eren loves to embarrass him, Armin realizes. It seems to be a turn on for him. He decides he loves it too, maybe even more so that Eren does. He's not going to admit that right now, though.

Eren crosses his arms, looks Armin up and down for a moment. “Mikasa's out,” he says.

Armin bites his lip. He knows exactly what that implies. They haven't technically told Mikasa they're dating yet, but judging by the way she casts knowing smiles at them both whenever they're together Armin reckons she has some inkling.

Eren crawls across the bed, leaning over Armin and forcing him to lay back down. He stares down at him whilst kneeling over him, hands placed at Armin's sides, as he takes slow, deliberate breaths. He leans down, breathing right in Armin's ear. His breath is hot against his skin. Armin shudders.

“You look hot like this,” Eren muses, licking along his bottom lip, “Underneath me.”

Armin feels his face turn hot. He chews at his lip, tasting the coppery tang of blood against his tongue. He half expects Eren to start ravaging him right then, something he's thought about a lot before, but he finds himself appreciating it when Eren presses a tender, lingering kiss to his cheek instead. This is new and exciting to them both, but Eren is always sure to make sure of Armin's comfort and safety. For that, he feels thankful, knows his best friend will always treat him right.

Boyfriend, he internally corrects himself again, not used to the title yet. But still, Eren's his best friend. He always will be.

“What are you?” Eren asks.

Armin contemplates his answer. “Yours,” he tries, and from the smile on Eren's face he knows he's said the right thing, “Only yours.”

Eren lets out a low, guttural noise that sounds like a groan. “I'm so hard right now. You have no idea.”

It's difficult to see from this angle, and Eren's skinny jeans mean his erection is pretty well hidden. It probably hurts, straining against the tight fabric. It's a sensation Armin has never experienced. That's one thing he's actually grateful for, every time he finds himself in public with Eren imagining dirty, obscene things and pressing his legs together tight, embarrassed by the wetness in his underwear.

“You know, I've been planning this all week,” Eren says, making Armin shudder beneath him, “Part of me hoped you'd come crying to me, begging for my cock like a horny, slutty mess. But I must say I'm impressed with you for being patient.”

Armin is so hot, so very hot. His face must be bright red. Where the hell, he wonders disbelievingly, did Eren learn to speak like _that_? He knows exactly how to pull Armin's strings, has him exactly where he wants him. And fuck, Armin is _so_ turned on, so wet. He's filled with a sense of impatience and yearning.

“Before we do anything,” Eren's voice brings him out of his spell of arousal, back to it's usual tone, “I need to make sure you want this.”

 _I do_ , Armin wants to scream. He says it politely instead, restraining himself from appearing too needy.

“Good. But if we're doing this I want us to have a safeword, okay? How about, uh... Mikasa? That's the most off putting thing I can think of.”

Armin almost laughs. He scrunches up his nose instead. “No offence,” he replies, “But I don't want your sister on the back of my mind whilst we're having sex.”

“Good point.”

“Blue?” Armin offers. His boyfriend nods, smiling. “Okay, blue it is.”

It's an easy word to say, one that has significance. It's Armin's favorite color. Secretly Eren's too, since he's fascinated with Armin's bright blue eyes, but he hasn't told him that yet. It's not a word either of them could accidentally say in the heat of the moment, it's one that has a definite meaning, a purpose. Armin contemplates why exactly Eren is making them choose a safeword, something he thought was reserved only for super kinky sex. Maybe Eren's into that sort of thing and he's easing him into the idea of it. God knows Armin is curious to try.

Eren leans down again to kiss Armin's neck, lapping at the skin there. He starts to bite gently when Armin lets out a moan. That elicits a whimper from the boy, whose body is now trembling at the contact, his hips unwillingly moving upwards.

“Damn, you're needy,” Eren whispers against his skin, “Needy and hot as fuck.”

“You can be rougher,” Armin says, quietly.

Eren stops for a moment, considering it. Then he starts sucking and biting at his neck more vigorously than before, and Armin can't help the mewls and whines that escape his lips. He silently wishes it will leave marks. Eren puts one hand on his boyfriend's waist, trailing up through his t-shirt and caressing the skin there.

“That's good,” Armin says in a throaty voice, eyes half-lidded, “It feels good, Eren.”

“Moan for me, baby,” Eren instructs, and the petname catches him off guard, turns him on more than he expected.

He does what he's told. He doesn't hide any of his slutty noises, moaning and whining loudly for Eren. All of this is for Eren. He wants to give all of himself, every single part. He wants Eren to take him apart, telling him he's a good boy, _his_ boy, his alone. Eren ruts against him as he moves to kiss Armin's lips. The feeling of his tongue exploring Armin's mouth, and how he fervently rubs his crotch against Armin's own, is bliss.

“Mine,” Eren says, husky, and Armin's body shivers at the word, the implication of belonging to him.

When they were kids and Eren would be protective of him, fighting off bullies or snapping at anyone who looked at him the wrong way, it had always filled Armin with a feeling of warmth and safety. Eren's possessiveness in bed makes him feel something totally different, not the innocent and fuzzy feelings of his youth, but something intense that leaves his loins burning with desire.

“F...” he has to inhale shakily before he can continue, “Fuck me, Eren.”

He notices how Eren takes a sharp intake of air, how he seems to tremble slightly before he pushes himself up so he's sat upright on his knees, straddling Armin. He's panting and his hair has fallen down on his face, forehead sweaty. Armin really loves his hair when it's longer.

Eren purses his lips, looking rather awkward. “I'm an idiot,” he says, “I forgot to bring the condoms.”

Armin can't help grinning. “So much for planning this all week.”

“They're in the other room, I just...” Eren groans loudly, “ _Fuck_ , Armin. I don't want to stop.”

Armin, realizing how fully clothed they both still are, gets an idea.

“You don't have to,” he says gently, reaching up to brush the loose hairs from Eren's brow.

The corner of Eren's mouth twitches. “What do you mean?”

“You can fuck me properly another time,” Armin tells him. Every time he utters that word, so vulgar yet he says it so casually, it goes straight to Eren's cock. “But for now this is perfect.”

Eren raises his eyebrows. He's quiet for a moment, unusually so. “My jeans are too tight,” he announces, beginning to unbuckle his belt. Armin watches the leather strap intently as he takes it off, throws it to the ground. Eren undoes his zip, pulls his pants off and discards them carelessly.

Armin feels a new rush of heat through him as he observes the bulge in his underwear.

“Take mine off too,” he requests.

Eren does so, removing Armin's jeans more tentatively than his own. He lets out a small gasp at what he sees, admiring his boyfriend for a moment before leaning down to kiss his milky thighs, making him shiver. Armin whines as Eren licks up his thigh, to the edge of his pale blue boxer shorts. He spreads his legs further apart, and Eren lets out a throaty laugh, one that sends electricity surging to Armin's groin.

“You're wet,” Eren says, “So damn wet. Filthy.”

Armin _loves_ being called that, he decides, despite the hotness of his cheeks and how he covers his face in embarrassment. Eren takes hold of his hands, moving them so he can lean down and lightly kiss his lips.

“It's cute though,” Eren assures him, a little softer, “And hot.”

Eren is the only person in the world who has ever made Armin feel hot. But he really does, he feels sexy like this, legs spread for Eren to see even though he's still wearing his shirt and underwear. He still has his fucking mismatched stripy and dinosaur print socks on. But he feels hot like this, under Eren's lustful gaze.

As Eren takes a slow lick along Armin's genitals, he feels like he's going to explode. He clutches onto the bedsheets, hips jerking upright, eyes closed tight in pleasure. He lets out needy, desperate noises that threaten to drive Eren over the edge. It's a wonderful feeling and Armin can only wonder what it would feel like to have his wet tongue against his most sensitive spots, without his underwear as a barrier.

He whimpers when Eren stops, wanting it to continue, but it's soon replaced by hungry moans as Eren begins rubbing his cock against his crotch. The marvelous friction, the beautiful feeling of Eren's cock as he grinds it against his pussy, consumes him entirely. They're separated by fabric but it doesn't matter, it feels too damn _good_ for Armin to care.

Eren dry humps him eagerly, and it doesn't take long for him to come. Armin's orgasm comes soon after and he's amazed he came just from that, from Eren rutting against him with their underwear still on. Eren moans in his post-orgasmic haze, collapsing against Armin's body as he does so with heavy pants that slow down after a while.

Armin, seeing stars, lets out a quiet mewl.

“Sweet fucking Jesus,” Eren murmurs, “You're the best thing to ever happen to me, fuck.”

It takes a while for Armin to settle, his heart racing, but when he does he kisses Eren's cheek and runs his fingers through his boyfriend's dark hair.

“I wanna be yours,” he confides.

“You are,” Eren tells him resolutely.

“No, I mean... I want to be yours forever, Eren. I want you to always remind me of it, that you own me, that I belong to you and only you. There's nobody else.”

Eren takes a deep breath, then, “Fuck.”

He kisses Armin passionately but it doesn't last long and he rolls over, falling on his back beside him. His breathing is still heavy but it's slower now, softer.

“Maybe,” Eren tries, “Next time we can take it further.”

Armin feels himself get giddy at that. “I'd like that.”

“And I still haven't fucked you yet, like I promised. Next time. I swear, I will next time.”

“Next time,” Armin purrs, curling on his side and nuzzling up against Eren, who wraps an arm around him.

“I should probably go clean myself up but... Fuck, all I wanna do is lay here with you.”

“We're both pretty dirty now,” Armin remarks, "But go. It's okay."

At that, Eren gets up off the bed, picking up his jeans from the floor. He makes his way to the door, which is still open. Before he leaves the room, he looks at Armin with a smirk, an arrogant glint in his eye.

“The things you do to me, Armin Arlert,” he says, “You're such a fucking devil.”

Armin grins broadly, feeling proud of himself. “Your devil,” he corrects, “All yours.”

“All mine,” Eren repeats, and his cocky smirk becomes a wide smile that conveys how happy and warm he feels inside, “And I love you for it.”

 


End file.
